I Want to Break Free
by darkphoenix2345
Summary: AU-Dean Winchester never expected to give a ride to a dude wearing a Chilly Willy costume. And he definitely never imagined, who his road trip buddy ended up being. Title is the name of a great Queen song. Story is loosely based on Susan Elizabeth Phillips' "The Great Escape".
1. Chapter 1

Twenty six year old Castiel Novak wiped fat beads of sweat from his forehead. He loosened a navy blue tie that felt as if it were cutting the circlulation around his entire neck. "I feel like a 50 year old menopausal woman," he whispered to his best friend, Balthazar Roche.

The two men met during their tenure at Stanford University. Castiel majored in International Law and Balthazar never finished college. The former travelled one year across Asia with the Peace Corps. At heart Castiel Novak was a closeted hippy, who longed to travel the world for the rest of his life, helping build homes and wells for destitute families. Unfortunately, his entire life had been planned by his parents: Naomi and Chuck Novak. Chuck was a well known political analyst and writer, who won two Pulitzer Prizes within a decade. Naomi became the most famous woman in the world by being elected as the first female president in US history.

Castiel had the misfortune of living his awkward adolescence in the White House, under the lens of the press. His parents were Republicans. Naomi being the most conservative out of the two. Not only did he go through an Ugly Duckling stage with train tracks braces and zits the size of small pepperoni on his face, Cas was painfully shy as a child and early teens.

He was able to count his real friends in high school with one hand. Castiel attended public school in Washington DC, since Naomi insisted that having her only child study there would illustrate to the American people that the nation's education sytem was top notch. Cas rolled his eyes every time his mother said that. What a crock of shit!

One of Castiel's closest friends turned out to be Meg Roman, a girl, who was his age and happened to be Naomi's Vice President's daughter. Richard "Dick" Roman was an asshole and his name described him to perfection. Poor Meg was practically raised as a nun. His father was strict to the extreme. So it came as a surprise, when Naomi and Dick met with the two seventeen year old high school seniors, during the White House's Annual Easter Egg Hunt.

Meg and Castiel were painting eggs with a group of third graders from a local elementary, when their parents called a meeting. The quartet sat in the White House's largest terrace. Castiel fidgeted on his chair. He didn't like the shark like smile Dick gave him.

Naomi poured iced tea in four glasses. Once she put the pitcher down, the President began to speak. She grinned at her son. "We are very proud of the two of you. You're graduating early this summer."

"I will drink to that, Madame President," Dick toasted the teens.

Meg arched a dark brow. "Cut the crap, dad! Why are we really here?"

Castiel whipped his head to the side. One of the things he loved about his friend was her no taking shit from anyone attitude. Cas glanced at his mother. Naomi nervously fingered her pearls, which she never removed. They had been a family heirloom from her late mother.

Richard's nostrils flared. "Meg Roman, you will show me some respect young lady!"

Meg glared daggers at her father. "Well don't keep us in suspense any longer. Spit it out!" She crossed her arms.

Cas folded his hands over his lap. He wished he could have a spine like Meg. Castiel would never dare speak to either of his parents in such an insolent fashion. "Mother, what is it?"

Naomi cleared her throat. "We believe it would be beneficial for the two of you to start dating."

"Say what?!" Castiel and Meg screamed simultaneously.

"Meg, I know I have over protected you, even though secret service has caught you trying to escape the house on a few ocassions. And don't think I haven't heard of the pack of cigarettes the maid found under your pillow," Richard said. He was going to continue talking, but his daughter stopped him.

"What does that have to do with me dating Clarence?" Meg stole a peek at Cas, who turned pale.

"Stop interrupting your elders," Dick banged his hand on the table.

Naomi placed a hand over her son's shoulder. "Castiel, it's time you started dating. People are talking about you."

"What are they saying?" Cas furrowed his brows. He swallowed hard. Castiel was used to people making fun of his looks. Although Meg helped him getting rid of his acne. His braces had come off two months ago. He'd overheard some girls at school say he was hot now. What could people be saying about him then?

"CNN held a poll a week ago," Naomi provided.

"What does that have to do with me? The press usually doesn't bother with me." Cas was extremely confused.

"Sweetheart, you've turned into a handsome young man. Of course the press is interested in you more than ever."

"They have been following me to and from school extensively lately. Inias, Meg and I had a difficult time getting to the SUV after we went to the planetarium last week. The photographers swarmed us."

"Let's cut to the chase, Madame President. The problem is that the poll CNN ran had to do with your sexuality or lack of," Dick stated.

Naomi glared at the Vice President. "Shut up, Dick! I will explain things to my son."

"Mom, what is he talking about?" Castiel unbuttoned one of his sky blue shirt's sleeves.

"The poll asked whether the public believes you to be gay or asexual. You've never dated or shown interest in anyone."

Castiel rolled his eyes. Meg held one of his hands under the table. The girl shook her head. "It's no one's freaking business whether Clarence is gay or not!"

"Meg, keep your voice down," Richard hissed. He turned his head to see the two Secret Service agents, who stood sentry behind them. The two men remained standing ramrod straight with their hands folded in front of them.

Castiel gulped hard. He was afraid of this moment becoming a reality. Cas has been questioning his sexuality for three years now. His sexual identity crisis began, when he kissed one of his male classmates during a spin the bottle game. His cock twitched a little while he shared his first kiss with the blond boy. Castiel enjoyed the kiss way too much. He believed his reaction was due to the smooch being his first. Maybe if it was a girl, Cas would've experienced the same reaction? He and Meg kissed on a couple of ocassions. Castiel didn't mind.

Cas scrunched his brows. Maybe he was bisexual. He personally thought there was nothing wrong with liking both sexes. Castiel's eyes landed on Naomi. Her first tenure as president was almost at an end. She was running for re-election this November. Again Dick would be her running mate. If Naomi remained in office, the plan was for Roman to run for President in the next election.

Naomi Novak was conservative to the extreme. She was anti abortion, anti drugs, and visited the local Episcoplian church every Sunday. The sock poppets that voted for her the first time wouldn't do so again, once news spread Castiel Novak swung both ways. Naomi seemed like a cold and calculating robot to the public, but to Cas she was a loving mother. She always set aside time to be with her son. Chuck was also a great parent.

"OK let me get this straight." Meg side eyed her friend and smirked. "No pun intended, Clarence." She winked at him. Cas' cheeks burned. "The two of you want us to date. This way any rumors that may start about Cas being a Friend of Dorothy will be squashed. And your chances of being re-elected won't be smashed to smithereens." Meg pointed at Naomi.

Naomi and Richard nodded at the same time. Castiel fisted his hands. He licked his chapped pink lips before speaking. "Mother, I am not gay. I am just awkward around girls. My social skills have always been rusty." He used air quotes for the last word.

"Dork," Meg bumped his shoulder.

"Demon bitch," Cas bumped her shoulder back. The right corner of his mouth curled upwards.

Naomi exhaled deeply. "I am so happy, Castiel. You have no idea how relieved I am." Castiel smiled at his mother.

"Are you willing to give it a go with Meg?" Dick inquired.

"Hey I have a say in this...am I right?" Meg rolled her eyes.

"May we speak alone?" Castiel asked Naomi.

"Of course, sweetheart. We need to go. The downed military aircraft press conference is scheduled to start in an hour. I have to get ready." Naomi kissed Castiel's forehead. She combed her fingers through his unruly dark hair. Dick nodded at the youngsters before following the President inside. A Secret Service agent remained on the terrace.

Castiel and Meg were both used to being shadowed by agents; so they didn't mind having Uriel present for their conversation. He was actually their favorite guard. The man looked like a ferocious warrior on the exterior, but in the inside he was a big teddy bear.

Cas covered one of Meg's hands over the table. He chewed his lower lip. Meg thought he looked adorable. She couldn't lie to herself. Meg has had a crush on her best friend since their freshman year of high school. The few times they shared kisses have been the best moments of her young life.

"Clarence, you don't have to do this. I know you and I bet my hidden carton of cigarettes that you lied to your mom." She playfully tweaked his nose.

"I didn't completely lie to her." He nervously tugged an earlobe. "I am attracted to you; have been for a while." He sunk his pearly white teeth deeper into his already swollen lower lip. "It's just...I think I like boys, too."

"So you think you're bi?" Meg's nose crinkled in an adorable fashion. Cas couldn't help but smile.

He nodded. "I would like to give us a try though. It's time I start living life like a regular teen."

"As regular as it can get with being the son of the most powerful woman on the planet," Meg piped in.

"What do you say, Meg Roman? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" The palms of Cas' hands sweated profusely.

"You really like me?" She asked in a tiny voice. Cas could hear the nervousness in his friend's voice.

"Yes, I really do." He leaned his head close to her face. The teens shared a sweet chaste kiss.

Uriel cleared his throat and turned his head to the side. He gazed at a trio of third graders hunting for Easter eggs behind a rose bush. All of a sudden, he heard movement from the table. Uriel returned his attention to the teens. Castiel was on his feet.

The boy hid his shaking hands inside his slacks' side pockets. "Uriel, will you please not utter a word of anything you heard to anyone?"

Uriel gifted Castiel with a rare Mona Lisa kind of smile. "My lips are sealed, Castiel."

"Thank you," Cas extended his hand to the agent, who shook it. Uriel had a soft spot for Castiel Novak. He never had children of his own and Uriel considered himself like an uncle to the often times lonely kid.

Meg and Castiel graduated high school in late May. He attended Harvard University to study law. Naomi chose the major for her son, who actually wanted to be an artist. The President almost went into cardiac arrest, when her only child informed her of his plans. The two of them had their first heated argument over Cas' college education. The President won in the end, as usual. Meg on the other hand, always wanted to become a pediatrician. So Dick was over the moon, when his daughter gave him the news she was attending Cambridge in the fall to study medicine.

Castiel and Meg dated exclusively during their first two years of college. Once Cas began law school, he didn't have much time to spend with his girlfriend. They amicably broke up and remained great friends. Cas met Balthazar shortly after his break up with Meg. The half Brit was studying International Business at Harvard. The two hit it off and shared an apartment off campus.

It was through a friend of Balthy's that Castiel became involved with the Peace Corps. Castiel needed one more year to finish law school, when he informed Naomi and Chuck of his plans to join the Corps for a year. His father accepted his son's decision, yet Naomi was furious. She knew once her son left Harvard, he wouldn't return to his studies.

Castiel couldn't believe he won an argument over Naomi. The woman caved and agreed to his decision. Balthy joined his friend in Asia, because he wanted to bang as many hot volunteers as possible. Cas loved building wells, schools and homes for poverty stricken people. He even convinced Naomi to contribute to cause by having her donate $25,000 worth of vaccinations for underprivileged children, who were in dire need of medical assistance. Roman even went personally to distribute the medicine. He knew this would do wonders for his Presidential campaign.

One night Castiel met a hot Portuguese volunteer named Ion. It had been a long time since Cas had been intimate with someone. The night before his break up with Meg was the last time Cas had sex. Ion was hot and seeing him administer vaccines to the small children and his interaction with them, got Castiel all hot and bothered. Ion had his eye on the sexy blue eyed American since he came to the camp.

For the next month, the two men would meet in Cas' tent and have sex until sunrise. Ion would leave Castiel's tent for his. Unfortunately, Ion's time at the camp came to an end. He was scheduled to begin med school in Portugal within two weeks. Castiel would always cherish the intimate moments the two of them shared. Ion was the first man Cas had been intimate with and thanks to him, Castiel Novak realized he was definitely bi-sexual.

Castiel and Balthazar's year with the Peace Corps came to an end too soon. While Cas said good bye to the local kids, Balthy engaged in his final menage a trois with two female volunteers from Brazil.

Upon returning home, Cas was assailed by his mother, who would cease being President the following January. Roman had been elected and would be sworn in soon. Castiel couldn't believe the douche nozzle was going to be the next President of the United States.

It was during the Inagural Ball that Castiel and Meg finally came face to face. She looked beautiful in a silk red ballgown designed by Alexander McQueen. "You look good enough to eat, Clarence." Meg adjusted Castiel's black tie.

"You look lovely." Castiel kissed the top of her head.

Castiel admitted to himself he missed Meg. The two of them imbibed too much champagne and ended up in bed together. Two years later, after Naomi almost brain washing her son, Castiel Novak and Meg Roman were officially engaged.

Cas was considered America's Prince Charming and most eligible bachelor. Meg was the country's own modern day princess. They made the perfect couple. People magazine shadowed the two during the final preparations for the wedding nuptials.

Naomi, who naturally ran the circus opted for the wedding to take place at Grace Episcopal Church in Pontiac, Illinois. That was her and Chuck's home town and Castiel's birth place. After the religious ceremony, an intimate group of 100 guests were set to celebrate the nuptials at Garfield Park Conservatory. Meg's mother had died ten years ago. The woman lost a long battle against heart disease. So Naomi took the mother of the bride role.

The evening before the wedding ceremony, Dick took Castiel to the side and basically threatened to rip his lungs out, if he hurt his little girl. Cas swallowed hard and vowed to take care of Meg. The acid in his unsettled stomach burned its way up.

Castiel put down the spoon he used for the lobster bisque which was the entree for the rehearsal dinner. He was unable to eat. Balthazar noticed his friend's pale demeanor. "You weren't kidding. You're drenched in sweat, mate."

"I need some fresh air." Castiel stood up and excused himself.

"Are you ok?" Meg asked.

Castiel nodded and ran out of the dining room of the governor's mansion. Naomi was close friends with the Illinois governor's wife. The couple graciously volunteered for the rehearsal dinner to be held in their opulent dining room.

Cas fought with the tie that had been suffocating him all night. He strolled through a lantern lit path that led to the back garden. Castiel clumsily fumbled his hands inside his jacket's pocket for a pack of cigarettes. He always carried them in case of an emergency. This was definitely one of those times. Cas lit the cigarette, which he held in between his lips.

He inhaled and exhaled the nicotine. God how he missed smoking. If Naomi discovered her good little soldier smoked, whe would give him a never ending lecture on the dangers of smoking. Castiel sat on the steps of a gazebo. He leaned backwards and rested the back of his head against the cool wood surface. His eyes landed on a bright full moon.

Castiel closed his eyes. He continued smoking the cigarette. Cas loved Meg, but he wasn't in love with her. He admitted to himself that the main reason he was marrying her was because she had always been like a reliable safety blanket for him. Plus Naomi was hounding him to give her grand kids. Castiel banged the back of his head against the gazebo.

He was only 26. Shit grand kids could wait. Cas knew he shouldn't go through with this charade. Meg didn't deserve to be lied to. Castiel lit another cigarette and puffed on it greedily. The nights he shared with Ion swirled in his head. He wanted to explore his sexuality more before he truly settled down with a person he was in love with.

Cas remembered the press camped out in front of the church and botanical gardens. No, he couldn't do this to Meg. The reporters would have a field day writing about the President's daughter being left at the altar. Castiel finished his second cigarette and tossed the stub on the grass. He stepped on it.

Footsteps approached the gazebo. Castiel froze. He really wanted to be alone. "Mind some company?" Thank God it was Balthy.

"Suit yourself," Castiel whispered.

Balthazar grabbed the pack of cigarettes and took two. He lit them both and handed one to his visibly nervous friend. Cas thanked him. "Getting cold feet? It's normal for most grooms to experience nerves before the big day."

"It's not regular cold feet, Balthy. I can't go through with this farce." Castiel looked straight ahead and blew three consecutive smoke rings.

"What's wrong, Cassie? Level with me."

Cas shared all of his intimate thoughts and feelings with his best friend. Balthy wasn't too shocked. He suspected all along Cas' heart didn't belong to Meg. Also, he'd witness Ion leaving Castiel's tent on several ocassions.

"Cassie, you better think things through tonight. You better be rational tomorrow morning, because it's not only your well being at stake but Meg's. It wouldn't be fair to the girl if you married her without being in love with her. You will live to regret marrying someone just to make your mother happy."

"I know, but I don't want to hurt Meg. She's always been special to me. I won't forgive myself." Castiel coughed. He dropped the cigarette butt and put away the package inside a pocket.

"I bet Meg would appreciate the truth instead of having you lie to her for who knows how long. She deserves to be with someone, who will love her unconditionally."

"She will be made a national laughing stock. I can't leave her to face the wolves on her own. God my head hurts." Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Cassie, she will not be alone. That girl is as tough as nails. She will know how to handle things. Just tell her the truth before it's too late. The two of you deserve to be happy." Balthy placed a hand on Cas' shoulder. "You're bi for Pete's sake!"

Castiel's shoulders slumped. "Tell me about it."

"My friend, you've only been with Meg and Ion. You're too young to get leg shackled. You need to live life like you truly want to."

"It would be exhilarating to go away and do things I have always wanted to do. But where would I go that people wouldn't know me?"

"You'll think of something, mate. That huge brain of yours will come in handy."

Cas playfully punched Balthy's left bicep. "I can't do this to Meg." Castiel stood up and dusted the back of his pants. "I'll see you tomorrow at church. You're still going to be my best man?"

Balthy wanted to throttle his best friend's neck. "Yes, you wanker. I'll see you at church." He shook his head, as he saw Castiel enter the back of the mansion.

The following morning at 11 am, one hundred invited guests sat on the shiny mahogany pews of Grace Episcopal Church. The organist played "Amazing Grace". Naomi wore an elegant grey pant suit combo with black stilettos. Her hair was in a tight chignon and pearls adorned her slim neck like always. Chuck discreetly chugged whiskey from a silver flask. After he got his fill, the political analyst stood at the church's entrance to continue welcoming guests.

The bride's limo arrived a quarter after 11. The religous ceremony was set to start in fifteen minutes. Dick assisted his daughter in descending from the black limo. Naomi glanced at her watch for the sixth time that moring. Where the hell was Castiel?! Her son was never late.

Naomi smiled at her soon to be daughter in law. "You look beautiful, Meg."

"Thanks, Naomi." Meg accepted a kiss on the cheek from the former president.

Naomi escorted Meg and Dick to the bride waiting room. Meg's bridesmaids were waiting to finish the bride's hair and make-up. Dick turned to Naomi once Meg was inside with her friends. "Where is your son?"

"He is running a little late, but Castiel will be here. You know he is as obedient as they come." Naomi fought the urge to bite her manicured nails. Something was up with her son and it wasn't good.

Balthazar stood at the altar waiting for his best friend, who hadn't shown up. He glanced at his watch. Shit! It was less than ten minutes till the ceremony. All the invited guests were sitting on the pews. The silver haird priest, who resembled Clint Eastwood was opening the bible on the podium. Balthy's eyes landed on Chuck, who sat on the front pew over at the groom's side. The man was discreetly drinking booze from a flask. He was going to have reason to really drink after the news of Cas ditching Meg was made public. Balthazar grabbed his cell from his pocket and texted Castiel where he was.

Castiel paced back and front in the priest's office. No one had seen him enter the church from the back. He was close to having a panic attack. Tears formed in Castiel's electric blue eyes. He didn't want to hurt Meg, but he couldn't go through with this charade. Balthy was right. Cas hadn't experienced much in life. Now was the perfect time to do so. God he hated himself for what he was about to do.

His hands shook. Cas wrote a letter to Meg on the church's stationary paper. He folded the sheet and placed it inside a blank envelope. In his elegant cursive handwriting he addressed it to Meg Roman. Cas placed it on top of the priest's desk.

Castiel removed the tie from around his neck. He also took off the black tuxedo jacket and tossed it on a chair. How would he make a successful escape attempt? Practically everyone in the damn country knew his face. People would recognize him wherever he went. Where would he go? Cas counted the money he had in his wallet. Three hundred dollars and two credit cards. He removed the credit cards and left them on the desk. No way would his whereabouts be traced by him using the cards.

Cas made sure the coast was clear. Shit! He'd forgotten about Uriel. The man stood sentry outside the church. Luck was on Cas' side after all. A florist van was about to leave the church's back lot. Cas wedged himself in between two young guys, who worked for the company. They looked at him funny. Then the skinny one said, "Hey aren't you?" Castiel covered his mouth.

"I'll pay the two of you $100 if you drive me out of here."

"But aren't you supposed to get married?" The chubby guy asked.

"Please...you'll get fifty bucks each just for driving me away from here." Castiel pleaded by giving the two men big puppy dog eyes.

"OK man, hop in."

"Thank you!"

The men would glance at Castiel periodically. The drive took about ten minutes. "This is our stop."

Castiel looked outside the van's back door window. They'd arrived at the flower shop. He handed the skinny guy a one hundred dollar bill. "Split it...and thanks." Castiel opened the side door and lept out.

The street was pretty busy. An auto dealership adjacent to the flower shop brimmed with business. Castiel couldn't afford to be seen. He jogged his way to an ice cream shop called Chilly Willy's. His eyes became rounder an he smiled. Some poor sap wearing a Chilly Willy mascot type of costume held a sign with the name of the ice cream shop on it.

Cas approached the penguin and tapped him on the shoulder. The dude immediately removed the penguin head. "Dude, you're Castiel Novak! Aren't you supposed to get married today?"

"I need for you to sell me your costume." Castiel tugged one of his earlobes.

"What?!"

"I'll give you $100 for it." Castiel was running out of patience.

"My boss will kill me."

"Please I really need it." Cas wanted to choke the teen.

"Ugh! Fine...I'll give it to you for $150."

That would leave Cas with only 50 bucks, but he was fucking desperate. "OK kid. You got yourself a deal."

"Cool! Follow me," the gangly teen entered the ice cream shop. His boss was off today. He led Cas into the men's bathroom. The kid placed the Chilly Willy head on the sink and quickly removed the remainder of the costume. Cas placed $150 bucks next to the penguin head.

The kid remained in boxers and a wife beater. "Thanks man!"

"Please don't tell anyone you saw me." Castiel started pulling on the penguin costume.

"Don't worry bro. You must have a good reason for doing this." The kid saluted Castiel before exiting the bathroom.

Castiel put the penguin head on and adjusted the scarf that went with the costume around his neck. He felt ridiculous, but this was the best way for him to go around without being recognized.

He walked for four hours. Being inside a penguin costume on a summer day was not a good idea. Castiel was sweating up a storm. His feet began to ache. He would definitely have blisters by the end of the day. Cas had no idea where he was. He only knew he was no longer in Pontiac.

Castiel continued walking for a few more minutes. The purr of an engine approached him. He resumed walking. The vehicle drove slowly next to him. Cas chose to ignore the person. A loud honk made Castiel jump in mid air. A throaty laugh was emitted from inside the car.

Cas looked to the side for the first time. The car was a black and shiny muscle car. If he was not mistaken it was a '67 Impala. Loud rock music blared from the speakers. The car stopped.

"Need a ride, Willy?!"

Castiel tilted the penguin head to the side. He couldn't get a good look inside. Getting a ride from a stranger, who could turn out to be the next Jeffrey Dahmer was not appetizing. "Hey man I promise I'm not a crazy ax murderer. You need a lift?"

Cas' feet throbbed and he was tired, sweaty, thirsty and hungry. He mentally said a short prayer before opening the front passenger door. The penguin head was making it difficult to enter the vehicle. The driver laughed.

"Maybe you should remove your head, Willy?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. He removed the penguin head and tossed it in the backseat. "Hey be careful with my baby!"

"Sorry," Cas said as he settled comfortably in shotgun. He wiped sweat from his brow before turning to the side. Castiel's breath hitched. The driver was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on.

Merry green eyes greeted him. "Name's Dean Winchester. Where you heading to, Willy?"

**Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around for the ride! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to Becka Readsalot, Pryde23, Snowin' You, Lee Marie Jack (thanks to her I got my sh-t in gear and wrote a new chapter), Lyle Ray, and Applebom for reviewing the first chapter. Glad you guys liked the beginning. Sorry for the month long delay. Hopefully, I won't take that long in between updates from now on. **

Castiel licked his chapped lips and cleared his parched throat. Dean narrowed his eyes at him, while waiting for a response to his inquiry of where he was headed to. "Dude, you can talk right?" He smiled revealing a dazzling, sparkling, white smile. Cas wondered whether this stranger was a toothpaste model.

Dean glanced at the rearview and side mirrors before returning to the gravelly road. He discreetly eyed Chilly Willy. "Well I'm heading to Lawrence, Kansas. So you can stick around till then. You can reach the North Pole via plane." He gave Castiel a toothy grin. Castiel tilted his head to the side and gazed at Dean in a confused manner. "Get it…North Pole cuz you're a penguin."

Cas arched a brow. Dean rolled his eyes. "Never mind," the green eyed man mumbled under his breath. "You seem parched. Help yourself to some water." He pointed at the back floor by pointing at a cooler with his right thumb.

"Thank you," Castiel finally spoke.

"Hallelujah! Praise the Lord Jesus H Christ himself!" Dean laughed and smacked the steering wheel.

Castiel gulped greedily from a cool water bottle. It was the most heavenly thing he'd ever tasted. He wiped his mouth with one of the sleeves from the penguin costume. He looked at Dean. "Really…thank you so much."

The Winchester stared at him, as if trying to figure a difficult puzzle. Castiel stiffened. Great his identity had been discovered by the Adonis. His fingers clutched frantically at the water bottle. "You seem familiar," Dean tapped the steering wheel with his left thumb.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "Were you ever in the Peace Corps?"

"Nah, but I served over in Afghanistan." Dean returned his full attention to the road ahead. "I usually have a pretty decent memory. You look damn familiar."

Cas wiped sweat from his brow. "Can't say we crossed paths before."

"You never answered my question. Where you heading to?" Dean turned on the radio and inserted a cassette into the player. "Bad Moon Rising" began to play.

Castiel scrunched his brows. He hadn't thought that far ahead. Where exactly was he going? He just wanted to remain anonymous through his travels for at least a couple of months. Then he would return home and apologize to Meg personally. Cas knew he took the cowardly way out by leaving Meg at the altar through a letter.

"Yo Willy!" It seems Dean had been trying to capture his attention for a while now. Cas jumped. "I asked you what's your name…unless you want to be called Willy." Dean winked.

"Jimmy," Cas responded. Technically he wasn't lying. James was his middle name. Jimmy was the most common nickname for the name James.

"Okay Jimmy, mind telling me now where you going to," Dean said.

"Lawrence sounds good. I'm actually in between jobs." Castiel winced. He was getting real good at fabricating lies.

"Hmm…I have a friend, who owns a bar. He's always hiring. I can hook you up with a job. Mind you, it won't be a fancy position."

"I really would appreciate it. I'm not picky." All the walking had made him tired. His feet were killing him.

"So I guess we're stuck with each other until we reach Lawrence." Dean grinned. Castiel instantly fell in love with the crinkles that formed at the corner of Dean's eyes, whenever he laughed or smiled.

Castiel knew he needed to contribute money for the duration of the road trip. It would take them between two to three days to reach their intended destination. Dean needed to drive through the State of Missouri in order to arrive at Kansas. He smiled. In one of his slacks pockets lay an expensive and vintage Rolex watch, which his maternal grandfather left him in his will. Castiel hated himself for what he was about to do.

"Dean, would you mind stopping at a pawn shop? I can get a decent amount of money for a watch."

"I can sure use the help, Jimmy. I'm also on a job hunt. Needed to clear my noggin and be by myself after I returned from Afghanistan. I decided to take a road trip across the country before heading home." Dean's fingers turned white as they dug into the steering wheel. Castiel glanced at the kind stranger. The green eyes that were focused on the road seemed haunted. Cas heard war did that to people. Who knew all the horrors Dean must've witnessed in Afghanistan.

Castiel fought the urge to hold one of Dean's hands. He didn't know the man. Maybe he was homophobic and would punch Cas' lights out. Cas wasn't going to screw his only chance of remaining anonymous. So far Dean wasn't emitting any Charles Manson vibes.

"You hungry, Jimmy?" Besides being tired, Castiel was starving. He nodded in affirmation. "Cool…there's a small diner about three miles ahead. They make a mean chili burger and peach cobbler."

"I would like to pay for our meal," Cas said. He folded his hands on top of his lap.

"I think there may be a pawn shop like half a block from the diner. We can go there first." Dean turned up the volume. Queen's "I Want to Break Free" played. Castiel leaned his head against the leather bench seat and closed his eyes. He listened intently to the lyrics. He lips quirked into a smile. The song could've been written for him.

Half an hour later, Cas left a mom and pop pawn shop. Guilt riddled Castiel, as soon as he set foot out of the shop. Naomi would spank him and then go into cardiac arrest, if she discovered her son got rid of her late father's beloved watch. Cas fingered the fat wad of cash that was nestled in his trousers pocket. The pawn shop owner, a craggy old man, who reeked of cigars, paid Cas $1200 in exchange for the vintage Rolex.

Cas opted to think of something else. He took in the slight evening breeze. It felt glorious to be out of the penguin costume. Dean remained outside during Castiel's pawn shop excursion. He waved at Cas. The 6'1 man leaned against the hood of the Impala speaking on an old cell phone. Dean practically whispered. Castiel was unable to hear anything. A minute later, Dean finished his phone conversation.

He turned to Cas. "Sorry about that, man; ready to grab some grub?"

Castiel's eyes landed on a thrift shop located across the street from the pawn shop. His eyes lit up. Luckily, the thrift store was still open. "Uhm Dean, do you mind a quick stop?" He motioned across the street by tilting his head towards the store.

"I guess. You will need clothes and stuff."

The two men jogged across the street. A tall, red haired woman wearing a long, flower dress and strappy sandals welcomed them. Castiel didn't make eye contact and kept his head low. That was what he did at the pawn shop, too. He couldn't risk being recognized. He grabbed a basket and scurried over to the men's clothing section. The basket was stuffed in no time. There was a tiny section that contained toiletries. Castiel helped himself to toothpaste, mouth wash, tooth brush, razors and shaving cream. Dean helped him carry some of the stuff over to the cashier's counter.

The total came up to $82.00. Castiel asked the red head for the bathroom key. He immediately changed his current outfit to one comprised of comfortable jeans, a plain black t-shirt, navy blue hoodie and black Converse. Cas stuffed his clothes and toiletries inside a large gym bag. He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. Electric blue orbs ran inventory of his new look.

Castiel was known for his formal wear. The only time he didn't wear suit and tie combo or sweater vests was during his tenure at the Peace Corps. Cas really liked wearing casual clothes. His eyes landed on his neatly combed hair. He ran his fingers through the dark locks. Castiel gave his hair an after sex look. He remembered the KC Royals baseball cap inside the gym bag. He rummaged through the clothes and found it on the bottom. Cas covered his head with the cap. He fetched a pair of black framed glasses from his tuxedo jacket and placed them over his nose and behind his ears. Now he should be unrecognizable.

Dean leaned on the counter, where he chatted amicably with the red head. She giggled at something the green eyed man said. Castiel cleared his throat. Dean rapidly turned around and stayed frozen. His eyes ran up and down Cas' body real slow. He licked his lips. "Damn Jimmy, you look like a different person!"

"Ready to go?" Cas asked.

Dean winked at the cashier and said bye. The red head flushed. She reminded Cas of a carrot with a wig on. Dean told Cas it was ok for him to leave the gym bag in the car's trunk. The evening was so pleasant; Dean suggested they walk over to the diner.

The two men were welcomed by a sweet old lady, who ushered them to a booth by a big window. A middle aged waitress approached their table after the hostess left them settled. She introduced herself as Dolores and asked them for their order. Dean ordered a chili burger with curly fries, a beer and slice of peach cobbler. Castiel asked for a cranberry, walnut and chicken salad and iced tea.

"Ugh! You're into rabbit food like Sammy." Dean made a gagging sound. Castiel furrowed his brows. "Sammy's my baby brother." Cas nodded in understanding.

Ten minutes later, Dolores returned with their food. She chewed hard on her gum. The elderly hostess turned on the ancient TV. Castiel's eyes were glued to the screen. The old lady left a local station on. A picture of him and Meg as teenagers appeared on the screen. Cas swallowed hard. The volume was low and Dean's back was towards the TV. He was vacuuming his fries.

Castiel focused on the waitress and elderly hostess. The two women shook their heads while gawking at the TV. "How could someone do that?" Dolores asked.

"He was always a good boy. I am still in denial Castiel Novak did something so cold hearted to that pretty Meg girl." The old woman returned to the front podium to retrieve four menus for a small family that had just entered the diner.

Dean ceased inhaling his food and looked up at Castiel. "Jimbo, you alright there man? You're fucking pale."

Castiel managed to take a sip of the iced tea. His appetite evaporated. "Better eat the rabbit food, dude. We'll probably stop at a motel tonight and then drive most of tomorrow." Dean returned to devour the chili burger.

Cas forced himself to eat half of the salad. It was delicious, but his stomach felt as if a huge stone was sitting in the middle. Dean slid the peach cobbler plate over to Castiel. "Here I left you a piece. Try it…it tastes like Heaven, man."

Castiel took a bite and closed his eyes to moan in ecstasy. He moaned out loud. Dean smirked. "Told you so."

Castiel paid for the meal and Dean thanked him. The Winchester drove to a gas station located on the outskirts of the small town. Cas insisted he would pay for the gas. Dean argued a little with him, but the blue eyed man won the argument. After filling the tank, Dean headed to the bathroom. Castiel inhaled and exhaled deeply. He couldn't believe he got away with his "Great Escape". No one had recognized him and alerted the press.

Maybe this hare brained scheme of his would work out. Castiel turned the radio on and couldn't settle on a station. Finally, he heard Taylor Swift singing "Shake it Off". Castiel perked up. No one knew he had a boner for pop music. He swayed his hips and sang along.

I never miss a beat  
>I'm lightning on my feet<br>And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
>that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm<p>

"What the fuck?!" Dean opened the driver's door and entered the Impala. Castiel froze and looked at him with huge eyes. He must resemble a cherry tomato. "Dude, number one rule, when riding Baby: Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cakehole!" Dean turned the radio off.

Castiel mumbled, "Sorry" and sunk down the seat.

"Taylor Swift…really Jimmy? I thought you were cooler than that, bro." Dean shook his head and started the ignition.

Two hours later, they reached the Golden Corral Motel. Castiel told Dean he'd stay in the car, while he got the keys and paid for the room. Ten minutes later, Dean appeared with the room key. The two men retrieved their bags from the trunk. The room was Western themed and had two queen beds. Castiel stared at a tacky Roy Rogers picture.

"I'm going to shower first." Dean grabbed his bag and took it with him to the bathroom.

"I saw a Gas-n-Sip a block away. I forgot to get some stuff." Castiel was by the door.

"Be careful," Dean stated.

Cas fetched a six pack of beer for Dean and a 2 liter of Coke for himself. He also got two bags of chips. He strolled to the beauty products aisle. His eyes landed on the hair dye shelf. There weren't many options. He fingered a box labeled "Paparazzi Highlighted" blond dye. After Dean falls asleep, Cas planned to lock himself in the bathroom and change his hair color. No one would think to search for a blond man.

When he returned to the motel room, Castiel found Dean wearing only a thin towel over his narrow hips. Droplets of water cascaded down his toned and bronzed torso. Cas licked his lips. "I thought you'd take longer." Dean fetched underwear and socks from his second bag, which he'd left on the small, oval eating table. He soon disappeared inside the bathroom.

Castiel placed the six pack and soda inside the tiny refrigerator. Dean returned to the bedroom wearing flannel pajama pants, an old Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirt and socks. His hair was damp. "There's beer in the fridge."

"Thanks Jimmy. You're the best. I'm glad you didn't turn into Norman Bates." Dean smiled at Cas and tapped him on the shoulder. He fetched a can of beer and headed to the bed closest to the door.

"No problem, Dean." Castiel gave Dean a gummy smile. He got his bag and went to the bathroom.

He was unaware Dean's eyes were on his retreating figure. The Winchester gazed at the dark haired man's ass. Dean shook his head. What the fuck was going on? John Winchester would tan his hide if he caught him ogling another man's ass. Dean needed to be back home. Once they arrived in Lawrence and Dean got Jimmy a job, they'd go their separate ways. Dean felt relief that Jimmy seemed to be a normal guy. He surprised himself by offering a ride to a complete stranger. There were a lot of sickos out there.

Dean surmised the main reason he gave Jimmy a ride was because he'd been wearing the Chilly Willy costume. Could a guy dressed like a penguin be dangerous? So far so good. Even though Dean knew Jimmy was hiding something. The dude was a tad fidgety and didn't look people in the eyes, except for him. He planned on getting the hottie to open up eventually. Whoa! Where did hottie come from? Okay he needed another beer. Dean gulped down the remainder of the can and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed two more cans.

Castiel shaved and brushed his teeth before showering. He didn't wash his hair, because he planned on dying it, as soon as Dean fell asleep. Cas dried his body and pulled on a black tank top and matching boxer briefs. He returned to the room. Dean was snoring softly. He held an empty can of beer. Two other cans littered the foot of the bed. Castiel frowned. Something told him that Dean Winchester held many demons on the inside. He retrieved the empty cans and tossed them in the trash bin.

Cas returned to Dean and pulled the bed covers over his slumbering form. He scurried to the bathroom and locked the door. He opened the box of hair dye and followed the instructions. Castiel put on gloves and mixed the ingredients. The smell was a little strong and made his eyes sting. He applied the dye carefully through his short cropped hair. Cas waited thirty minutes before rinsing the dye off. After he towel dried his hair. Castiel approached the sink and saw his reflection in the mirror.

Castiel giggled. He looked like a wannabe Spike. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" was one of his and Meg's favorite TV shows in high school. He always had a thing for the bad boy vamp. He turned off the bathroom lights and entered the room. Castiel was extremely tired. He threw himself on the bed. Cas didn't bother covering himself with the bed cover. His eyes closed instantly and his breathing evened out.

Castiel was in a deep slumber, but the sound of crying woke up. Cas rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the digital clock on the night stand. It showed the time was five am. He became more alert, when he saw Dean thrashing and screaming on the adjacent bed. Castiel jogged over. He always heard it was bad to wake someone up during a nightmare. It was obvious Dean was experiencing one, but Cas couldn't bare seeing him in anguish.

He inched closer to the bed. All of a sudden, one of Dean's hands snaked around his right wrist. Castiel became scared. His heartbeat accelerated. Dean tugged him to the bed. Cas landed next to him. Dean slid his muscular arms around Castiel's middle. Cas calmed down, when the former soldier planted his chin over Cas' shoulder. Dean's breathing returned to normal and he rubbed his nose against Castiel's neck. The blue eyed man's skin shivered. Cas closed his eyes. The sound of Dean's light snoring and thump of the Winchester's heart against his back brought him back to sleep. Castiel kind of liked falling asleep with Dean's arms around him and feeling his warm breath against his neck.

Castiel woke up alone in bed. He immediately sensed Dean was no longer with him. Cas sat up and rubbed his eyes. The sun was out. He glanced around the room. His eyes found Dean sitting at the small table. He was seeing something in a laptop. A frown adorned his handsome face.

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel got up from Dean's bed and started to make the bed.

Dean took a while to answer. "Good morning, Jimmy, or is it Castiel?"

Cas froze. The bed cover slipped from his fingers. He looked at Dean, who turned the laptop screen towards him. Cas' stomach plummeted. A picture of him with the title of "Runaway Groom" was in MSNBC's main page. Castiel swallowed hard. The jig was up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the readers, who are following the story and especially to Lee Marie Jack, Chelsee199, Snowin' You and Lyle Ray for reviewing. Let's see what Dean decides to do now that he knows Cas' true identity.**

Castiel never experienced a panic attack in his entire life, but right now he believed to be experiencing one. Cas plopped his butt on the lumpy motel mattress and clutched frantically to the sorry excuse for a pillow. The blue eyed man closed his eyes and tried to control his erratic breathing.

"Aren't you going to say something, Castiel?" Dean closed the poor and defenseless laptop really hard. Castiel would be shocked if the poor electronic device didn't crack.

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. "I was afraid you'd turn me in."

"Well maybe I'm not such a dick!" Dean searched inside the small fridge for beer. "Fuck," he whispered. Apparently the man guzzled down the majority of the cans last night. He leaned against the refrigerator and wrapped his muscular arms across his chest. "I'm waiting."

"I need some time away from the circus that is my life." Castiel tossed the pillow against the tacky Texas Desert wallpaper. Prickly cacti were the wallpaper's main theme.

"Weren't you supposed to marry that Meg chick? That's a dick move…leaving her at the altar. The entire planet knows you jilted her. The press is referring to you as the Runaway Groom." Dean narrowed his forest green eyes at Castiel, who felt more ashamed than ever. "How could you do such a shitty thing to the girl?"

"It's none of your God damn business!" Castiel got up and headed to his duffel bag. "I'll be out of your hair in five minutes." He scurried inside the bathroom and grabbed his toiletry items. Cas stuffed them inside the bag. He swiftly retrieved a clean pair of socks and navy Nike t-shirt. He pulled on the same pair of jeans he donned yesterday evening and put on a pair of Converse.

Castiel rapidly slid off the shirt he slept in. Unbeknownst to him, Dean's orbs stayed rooted to Cas' olive skinned and lightly muscular torso. The dude must run and/or swim on a daily basis. He had an athletic physique. Dean coughed and walked to the kitchenette sink. He fetched a plastic cup and filled it with tap water. He needed to clear his muddled thoughts.

Dean drank the water greedily. He wiped his mouth with a scratchy paper towel. He felt bad for abandoning Jimmy…no Castiel. It was obvious the dude had nowhere to go. Also, he helped Dean tremendously last night, when he was in the middle of his recurring nightmares. The Winchester felt embarrassed waking up this morning. His entire body had been plastered over Castiel's slumbering form like an octopus. Dean would deny it to his last dying breath that he spent five minutes staring at Jimmy…no damn it Castiel sleeping. His thick, dark lashes fluttered against his olive skin, whenever he took deep breaths. The man's puffy, pink lips formed a perfect small O while he slept.

The Winchester had been flabbergasted upon seeing Castiel's gorgeous dark locks dyed blond in the morning. After the shock wore off, Dean lightly threaded his fingers through the sleeping man's newly dyed locks. His hair was really soft. The blue eyed man stirred in his sleep. Dean froze. Luckily, he remained asleep. John Winchester screaming at a teenage Dean to grow a pair and be a man caused Dean to jump out of the bed.

Back in the present, Dean tossed the empty cup inside a waste basket. For the first time in almost an entire year, Dean had been able to sleep for four straight hours, and it was all thanks to Castiel. The man had a miraculous, calming effect on the former soldier.

Every night Dean dreamt the same exact traumatizing scenario. It started with his late son Ben playing basketball with him. Then the basketball court changed into the desert and instead of Benny, Dean stood across from a barren soccer field, where Sanjy, an eight year old he befriended in Afghanistan kicked an old soccer ball at Dean. The Winchester kicked it back. The ball ends under a junk car. Sanjy scurries under the vehicle to fetch the ball. All of a sudden, the car explodes. That is when Dean wakes up covered in sweat and with an accelerated pulse. Dean always blames himself for Sanjy's tragic death. The kid reminded him of Ben, who was taken from him at the tender age of four.

Castiel placed the duffel bag's strap over his left shoulder. He looked at Dean with huge, sad puppy eyes. "Thanks for everything." He opened the door. Right before he set foot outside, Dean said his name.

Cas froze for a moment. He turned around with his hand still on the door knob. Dean sat at the small table. He scooted the other chair with his right foot. "Sit down…we need to talk."

Castiel closed the door and walked slowly to the table. He wearily sat down. Cas glanced skeptically at Dean. Maybe he was better off leaving on his own. Castiel thought that after last night, Dean was close to considering him a friend. Having Cas in the same bed eased Dean's nerves after the apparent nightmare he experienced.

"You look ridiculous with that blond hair. People are going to think you're a Spike wannabe."

Castiel scowled at Dean. The man didn't need to rub it in. Cas wasn't blind. He knew he looked fucking ridiculous with his recently dyed hair. The scent of cheap hair dye still hung in the air. Cas' nostrils crinkled.

"Now I know why you look like a cheap version of Billy Idol," Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel.

Castiel sunk lower into the chair. "I prefer Spike," he whispered. He could've sworn he saw Dean fighting not to smile at his comment.

"Stop it with the bull shit, Cas. I want the whole truth…ok…no more lies." Dean's green eyes bored into Cas'.

"Does this mean I can stay?" He gave Dean the saddest puppy dog eyes in the history of that look.

"Damn it, Cas! You and my baby brother should team up. I'm a fucking sucker for the puppy dog eyes." Dean stood up and sat on the nearest bed. "I'm not getting any younger. So start talking."

"You called me Cas." Castiel tilted his side to the end.

"Well I don't know what the hell Madame Prez and Chucky Cheese were thinking, when they named you. Castiel is quite a mouthful and what the fuck does it mean? You were better off being named Casper."

Castiel glared at the man. "For your information, Castiel is the Angel of Thursday. Not that you'd give a damn!" He folded his arms and stared at the table.

"Ok whatever; you're named after an obscure angel. Congrats…now get on with your story. You better have a damn good reason for leaving the Meg chick at the altar. Never took you for a dick, Jimmy." Dean raised a hand. "Sorry…I mean Cas."

Castiel knew Dean was trying to get a rise out of him. Deep down he knew he deserved it for being a grade A coward. God Meg must be a mess now, and he not only embarrassed his former fiancée/dear friend, but his parents. The two of them must be worried sick about him. Castiel licked his chapped lips before speaking.

"I feel awful for what I did. Meg's my oldest friend and the only woman, who I believed to have loved." Tears threatened to spill down the corners of his eyes.

Dean sat straight. "What do you mean by that?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. Why was he confessing everything to an almost stranger? One who was most likely about to kick him to the curb and turn him in? Dean must have read his mind.

"FYI there is a $100,000 reward for the person, who turns you in." Dean grinned. "That's a mighty nice chunk of change, Willy. I can pay for Sammy's law school and even give a down payment for my very own auto shop."

Cas frowned. Of course Dean would turn him in. The man had just returned from Afghanistan and probably had a family to support. His future would be set with the money.

"Who is Sammy?"

"My kid brother…don't change the subject. Why did you run a way?"

"I wasn't in love with Meg. I love her but as a close friend. Our parents orchestrated our romantic relationship since high school. I couldn't go through with this farce any longer. Imagine spending the rest of your life with someone you're not in love with."

"You should've grown a pair way before the marriage. Leaving someone at the altar is a low blow to their self-esteem. You made a laughing stock out of Meg. President Roman will want your head on a silver platter. Can't say I blame the jerk."

"I will never be able to make it up to Meg." Castiel felt nauseous. "She doesn't deserve any of this. I want to marry someone, who I am in love with. I wish to meet someone that will turn my world on its axis. I desire with every fiber of my being to love someone so much that the intense emotions will sink into my bones. That said person will become more important to me than the air I breathe." Castiel spoke with so much conviction, Dean took a deep breath. Until now that was something he never gave thought to. Cas' words stirred something within the Winchester. He cleared his throat.

Castiel took a deep breath before continuing. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm bisexual."

Dean arched a brow. He crossed his arms and rocked his upper body back and forth. Okay things made more sense now. Former Prez Novak was one of the country's biggest conservatives. He glanced at Castiel. It must've been hard hiding the truth of his true sexual orientation due to his mother being the freaking President.

Dean swallowed hard. "When did you realize you weren't straight?"

Castiel's large, electric blue eyes locked with Dean's forest green orbs. "It was in middle school after I made out with a male classmate during a game of Spin the Bottle."

"Maybe you're gay?"

Castiel shook his head. "I enjoyed being intimate with Meg." Cas blushed furiously. "I've been with two men, too."

"Alrighty so you swing both ways. I see why you would keep that from your parents, especially your mom. You didn't want her to lose votes and all that jazz."

"That's not the only reason why I ran."

"There's more?" Dean arched a tawny brow. "Dude, don't tell me you're a serial killer."

"No, it's not that bad!"

"Sorry…go on." Dean smirked. He liked seeing Cas riled up. He gazed at the man. The blond hair was growing on Dean. The lighter hair actually suited the man. Dean shook his head.

"Mother chose my career for me. I fought with her about it. I've always wanted to major in Art. Naomi was adamant I become a lawyer; hence why I studied International Law. I took some time off and joined the Peace Corps."

"Must suck to be you, Cas."

"Are you happy now? I've told you everything." Castiel stood up and grabbed the duffel bag.

Dean stood up. He rubbed the back of this neck. He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. Dean finally returned his gaze to Castiel, who was at the door. "I can't believe I'm going along with this hare brained scheme of yours."

Cas' hand stayed frozen on the door knob. His heartbeat accelerated. He didn't want to bring his hopes up. Dean was taking forever to speak. "You can stick around. When we get to Kansas and I get you a job with my friend; we go our separate ways. Capisce?"

Castiel gave him a brilliant, gummy smile. Dean's stomach performed a somersault. "Capisce"

Dean's stomach grumbled really loud. Castiel chuckled. "Why don't I treat you to breakfast?"

"It's the least you can do, man. Give me five minutes to pack my things." Dean headed to the bathroom.

Castiel exhaled deeply. He sank down on the bed he and Dean shared last evening. He remembered the intense feeling of warmth that engulfed his entire body, when Dean held him last night. Cas smiled fondly. Dean was a sweet guy and he was extremely hot. He cleared his head. Don't go into dangerous territory, Castiel. The man is most likely straighter than a ruler.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom. He stuffed the clothes he wore yesterday inside his own duffel. The green eyed man put on a green army jacket over his flannel shirt. "Let's rock and roll, Cas."

Once they sat inside the Impala, Dean leaned close to Cas. The blue eyed man's skin prickled along his entire left arm. Dean cleared his throat. He opened the glove compartment and retrieved a pair of black vintage Ray Bans. He handed them to Castiel. The shorter man's brows furrowed.

"Dude, your baby blues are not common. Even though you dyed your gorgeous hair..." Dean cursed himself internally. Why the fuck did he say that? Cas was surprised hearing Dean use that word to describe his hair. Dean continued, "People may still recognize you. So here cover your eyes."

Their fingers lightly touched, when the glasses were exchanged. The two men felt a small jolt of electricity. Dean rapidly returned to the driver's side of the bench seat. Castiel swiftly covered his eyes with the sunglasses. Dean turned on the radio to a classic rock station. He hummed along to a Kansas song.

Dean ate breakfast as if he hadn't eaten in days. He thanked Cas for treating him to the satisfactory meal. They drove non-stop for the rest of the day. "We should be in Lawrence by tomorrow afternoon."

Cas nodded. "Are we going to stop somewhere for the night?"

"Maybe…let's see how much progress we make in the next three hours." Dean focused on the road ahead.

They finally left Missouri and entered Kansas. It was nine o'clock. "I'm starving and tired of driving," Dean stated.

"I can drive," Castiel offered.

"Hell no! No one drives Baby but me." Dean affectionately stroked the steering wheel.

"Your affection for your car is vomit inducing." Cas laughed.

Dean flipped him. "There's a roadhouse half a mile from here. They make killer jalapeno BBQ burgers. I'd kill for one of those and a cold beer."

"Sounds good," Cas said.

Dean parked the Impala on the roadhouse's half empty lot. Four motorcycles and two muscle cars were parked outside the establishment. Castiel was a bit nervous. He'd never been to a place like this. He imagined tall, burly bikers with greasy mustaches wearing leather all over the bar. Dean gently pushed him towards the front door.

The place smelled of greasy food and cigar smoke hung in the air. Cas coughed, when he entered. Dean patted him on the back. He led Castiel to the back where booths were located at and no one was smoking. At least it wasn't smoky in that section. He sat on the bench that gave him a bird's eye view of the entire place, including the front door. Castiel sat across from him. The Doors' "LA Woman" played in the jukebox. Four bikers played pool. Two patrons sat at the bar and a middle aged couple sat at an adjacent booth.

A brunette waitress with large, grey eyes and an ample bosom greeted them. Dean's eyes landed on her nametag. "Hey there, Vicky!"

Vicky's eyes were rooted on Castiel. She gazed at him inquisitively. "What will it be, boys?"

"I'll have the jalapeno BBQ burger with curly fries and a cold one." He smirked at her. "What's the pie of the day, sweetheart?" Dean extended his arms across the back of the booth.

"Apple," Vicky answered.

"I'll have a thick slice with whip cream on the side." Dean smiled salaciously at the waitress, who rolled her eyes.

She turned to Castiel and smiled warmly at him. "What will you have, sexy and mysterious?"

Castiel's eyes became wider behind the sunglasses. "I'll have what he's having."

"Excellent choice, sweetie," Vicky winked at him. Castiel blushed and Dean scowled at her.

Dean started talking about the wonders of the burger they were about to eat. Vicky returned with two tall beer bottles. She placed Dean's with a cold glass in front of him. The waitress opened the other bottle with a bottle opener and poured the ale inside the glass for Castiel. He thanked her. She raked a red painted fingernail over Cas' chest. "Holler if you need anything, cutie."

"Uhm…thanks," Castiel whispered.

Dean fumed on the inside. This chick had no business flirting with Cas so outrageously. She didn't know if him and Cas were a couple. She automatically assumed Castiel was single. Whoa there Winchester! You have no right to feel this way. Fuck my life! Dean swallowed hard. He was feeling jealous over a waitress flirting with Cas, who was officially off limits. He was a Winchester! Winchester men were macho and loved pussy. John's voice creeped inside his head again.

Thankfully the food was brought to their table. Dean wolfed down his burger. Castiel ate at a slower pace. He licked his lips and moaned in appreciation. Dean tried to ignore the sounds coming out of the blue eyed man's mouth. A bus boy cleared their table. Vicky came by with two more beers. She placed a slice of pie with a side of whip cream in front of Dean. He eyed the pie salaciously. Cas chuckled. Vicky placed Castiel's pie in front of him.

"I put a scoop of ice cream over your pie, sweetie. It's the best way to eat the right out of the oven pie." She was about to leave the table but stopped. Vicky put a finger over her rouge lips. "I swear I know you from somewhere."

Castiel and Dean stopped chewing. Cas squirmed under the waitress' intense gaze. "He's told he looks like Spike from _Buffy_ all the time," Dean piped in. Castiel nodded.

"Hmmm…I guess so." Vicky smiled at Castiel and left.

"Shit that was close, man." Dean gobbled his pie. Castiel lost his appetite. "Dude, you eating that?"

Castiel shook his head and slid the plate over to Dean. "Relax, man. She has no idea, who you are."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Cas slid out of the booth.

Dean felt sorry for the guy. His eyes followed Castiel, as he disappeared into the hall that led to the bathrooms. The Winchester finished the pie in no time. Vicky came back and gave Dean the bill. She slid a small scrap of paper to him. "Give my number to Blondie."

Dean gave her a fake smile. "Sure thing, sweetheart." He waited for her to leave and crunched up the paper. Dean tossed it on the floor.

All of a sudden, the roadhouse became quiet. Dean's eyes zoomed in at the front door. "Fuck!" Two tall and strong men dressed in requisite dark Secret Service suits entered the place. Dean would give his right nut that they were here for Cas. He nervously tapped his thumbs over the table. What the hell could he do. Cas should be finished at the bathroom soon.

Dean's eyes traveled over to the hall that led to the bathrooms. He rocketed out of the booth and headed there. Castiel exited the bathroom, when Dean caught up with him. He didn't have the sunglasses on. The shorter man immediately saw Dean was freaked out. "Dean, what's the matter?"

Dean panicked upon hearing the agents' voices coming close to where they were. He plastered Castiel's body against the wall outside the bathroom. Fortunately, the hallway was dark. "Just follow my lead…ok?" Cas nodded.

The agents' footsteps approached them. Dean leaned his face closer to Cas'. He rubbed his nose against the blue eyed man's. The Winchester closed his eyes and touched Castiel's puffy, pink lips with his own. He heard Cas' small gasp. Dean's callused, large hands cupped Castiel's face. The green eyed man intensified the kiss. His tongue traced the seam of Cas' lips. Castiel slowly opened his mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other. The two agents passed by them during their heated make out session. One of the agents cleared his throat. They disappeared inside the men's bathroom. Dean reluctantly stopped the kiss. One of his hands grasped on to Castiel's right hand. He frantically led a befuddled Cas towards the booth. Castiel's heartbeat began to go back to normal. He knew Dean kissed him to prevent Raphael and Zeke from seeing him, but the man put too much enthusiasm in kissing him. Castiel licked his lips. He still tasted whip cream and apple pie on them.

Dean planted thirty dollars on the booth. Vicky deflated upon seeing the two men holding hands.

"All the good ones are always taken," she pouted on her way to the recently deserted booth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Lee Marie Jack, Chelsee199, Snowin' You and Becca65d for reviewing and to the new followers.**

Dean stopped for the night at the Tiki Inn. The place was a bigger dump than the western themed motel they stayed at. The drive to the inn was made in silence. Castiel's heart continued beating as fast as the late John Bonham played the drums. Yes, he was a nervous wreck due to almost being caught by Raphael and Virgil, two of Naomi's favorite Secret Service agents, but the main reason he felt like blowing chunks was the one and only Dean Winchester.

The hot and heavy make-out session, the green eyed man initiated played in a continuous loop in Cas' brain. The brunet pressed the right side of his flushed face against the cool glass of the passenger window. Castiel closed his eyes and raised two fingers to his swollen lips. He licked the lower lip. Cas could still taste beer and the pie Dean had consumed earlier in the evening.

The silence must've gotten to Dean, because he cleared his throat and turned on the radio. He put on a Led Zeppelin tape. Dean hummed along to "Babe I'm Gonna Leave You". Castiel swallowed hard. He couldn't afford to develop deep feelings for a man he barely knew. Okay Dean was a freaking Greek Adonis come to life in the 21st Century and had a big heart. Most people wouldn't have pulled to the side of a road and offered a ride to a weird guy dressed in a Chilly Willy costume. Plus he saved Cas from being caught by Raphael and Virgil.

Even though the Winchester exhibited a macho exterior, Castiel knew from firsthand experience the man was vulnerable on the inside. Demons from his duty in Afghanistan plagued the man and something else. Cas didn't dare tell Dean to open up. Meg always told him he was a great listener. Dean and him were practically strangers to one another. So Castiel decided to remain silent. One thing he'd never regret was sharing that sizzling kiss with Dean. Cas frowned. Did Dean regret the diversionary tactic he used to evade the agents? Or was the former soldier disgusted with his actions and that is why he kept quiet the rest of the night.

Once the Winchester parked the Impala in the Tiki Inn's almost vacant parking lot, Castiel lightly placed a hand over Dean's shoulder. The tawny haired man's hand was at the handle. "Thanks for saving my ass back there," Castiel said.

Dean licked his lips and glanced at the blue eyed man. "No sweat, man. Get our bags while I book us a room." He tossed the keys to Castiel. He watched Dean walk inside the seedy motel's main entrance before exiting the vehicle and heading to the trunk.

Five minutes later, Dean appeared with actual room keys. Cas thought keys weren't used anywhere in this day and age. "Follow me. The pimply kid at the front desk gave me instructions on how to get to our room." Dean grabbed his bag from Castiel's shoulder and walked ahead. Cas quickly caught up with the taller man.

Lit tiki torches illuminated the way down a dark path which led to the stairs. Castiel almost fell. Dean's reflexes were lightning quick and his hands held on to Cas' elbows. Castiel would be a liar if he claimed not to have felt tiny electric sparks run up his arm. God he was royally screwed. Right now all he desired more than anything in the world was for Dean to fuck him until he was raw and sore.

Dean clenched his jaw. Fuck it! He hadn't felt this way over another male since his freshman year in high school. He developed a crush on his friend, Aaron. One day after gym class, Dean caught the other boy discreetly staring at him while he showered adjacent to him in the locker room. The Winchester made the bold move of strolling right next to Aaron. All the other boys had vacated the locker room. It was just the two of them.

The two boys ended up making out. Dean realized he didn't mind kissing another boy. He knelt in front of Aaron and gave the kid a clumsy and slobbery blow job. Now thinking back on his first sexual experience, Dean recalls having used his teeth a little too much; not that Aaron even noticed. The kid was in cloud nine through the entire ordeal. That is until, Coach Gamble, a tall, butch woman with a five o'clock shadow found them going at it.

She immediately yelled at the boys to dry up and get dressed. Then she personally escorted them to the Principal's office. The coach blabbed everything to Principal Singer, who was the biggest douchebag Dean ever met. He made Hitler look like a Muppet Baby. Singer was appalled hearing the lurid details Coach Gamble described to him. Dean wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Aaron looked terrified.

The shorter boy's parents came to pick him up first. The principal suspended Aaron for an entire week. The look of disgust in his face was evident. When John appeared, Dean was beyond petrified. His father had quite a temper. His father's face burned red. John clenched his jaw hard. Dean wouldn't be surprised if a few molars cracked. John fisted his hands.

After Principal Singer and Coach Gamble finished the embarrassing re-enactment of what him and Aaron were doing in the locker room, John thanked them for notifying him, and that Dean would do all the assignments he was going to miss at home. Dean was also suspended for an entire week. John dug his fingers into Dean's upper right arm and led him outside.

As soon as they got home, John ordered Dean to get ready. The fourteen year old swallowed hard. Tears threatened to spill down his freckle covered cheeks. Now dad knew he was attracted to boys, too. Dean wanted to keep it a secret. John raised him and Sammy to be macho. He took the boys hunting once every month.

"Dean Henry Winchester, get your freckled ass down here now!"

Dean slowly made his way down the stairs. "Hurry the fuck up, boy! You don't want to make me really mad."

John stood in front of the fireplace. He removed the leather belt from his jeans. Dean unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. "The underwear, too."

Dean stood facing the fireplace. He placed his palms against the stone mantel. "Count," John ordered. The first strike landed an inch above his butt. Dean's body flinched. "One!" He closed his eyes and tears slid down his cheeks. John landed another blow. Dean counted and this continued until he reached the number twelve. The teenager almost collapsed on the spot.

John placed the belt back on his jeans' loops. "Take a bath and prepare a bag. We're going hunting tonight."

Dean walked stiffly towards the stairs. "And one more thing Dean…this is just a phase you're going through. There have never been any gays in the Winchester family."

The boy fought a new batch of tears. John would beat him again if he cried like a girl in front of him. "Yes, sir."

"You're to stay away from that Aaron boy. Have I met myself clear?" John asked. Dean nodded and ascended the stairs.

Dean is pulled out of his reminiscing by Castiel, who waited for him to unlock their room's door. The bedroom was decorated in loud and tacky colors. The lamps were of hula dancers. The drapes were of off white with yellow hibiscus flowers embroidered on them. Cas' eyes landed on the single queen size bed in the middle of the room.

"The only two double rooms were booked. All the rest are singles," Dean scratched the back of his neck. "I hope this won't be a problem. I can sleep on the floor if you want."

Cas shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind."

Dean tossed the room key on a bedside table. "I'm gonna hit the tiki bar. Good night, dude."

Castiel was disappointed that Dean didn't ask him to tag along. "Good night, Dean."

He brushed his teeth and flossed. Then he changed into his sleepwear. Cas was tired. His eyes landed on an old digital clock next to the bed. It read the time was 1:33 am. Castiel slid under the scratchy blankets and yawned. In less than ten minutes he was lightly snoring. Sometime later in the night, Castiel felt a pair of strong arms slide around his torso and warm breath against the back of his neck.

Dean woke up with a pounding headache the following day at noon. He drank way too many tequila shots last night. The aroma of egg mcmuffins and freshly brewed coffee assailed his nostrils. He sat on the bed and stretched his arms. His eyes automatically searched for Castiel, who sat at the small table. He'd finished eating his breakfast.

"Good morning, I got you breakfast…well lunch I guess."

"Thanks, man. I'm gonna drain the dragon first." Dean tugged his junk and adjusted his boxer briefs before disappearing into the bathroom.

While he pissed, Dean realized he didn't have the nightmare last night. It was a relief not to wake up in the middle night drenched in sweat. Dean knew Castiel was the reason. The man's like his own personal safety blanket. Dean was screwed because they would part ways by this afternoon. Dean splashed cold water on his face. Today was the day he hated most out of the year. It was the anniversary of his son's death. Dean inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Dean wolfed down his breakfast. "I need to meet someone, when we arrive in Lawrence."

"Okay"

Dean felt uncomfortable talking about his feelings. He cleared his throat. "Uhm…thanks for letting me cuddle with you again."

"I noticed you didn't wake up screaming. I'm glad you had a good night's sleep." Castiel tossed the dirty napkins and empty food containers inside a paper bag.

"I really mean it…thanks," Dean muttered.

"Thanks for all you've done for me." Castiel's electric blue eyes locked with Dean's emerald orbs.

Dean rapidly stood up. He knocked the chair in the process. "Fuck it," he whispered. He cupped Castiel's cheeks with his large, callused hands. Dean kissed Cas hard. He gently pushed the shorter man's body against the wall. The two men kissed voraciously. Dean grinded his groin against Cas'. Castiel bit Dean's lower lip.

"I want you to fuck me," Castiel murmured. He was surprised at his dirty talk. If Dean wasn't inside him soon; he was going to spontaneously combust.

Dean's hands landed on Cas' hard ass. The kiss intensified even more. Dean led him to the bed. They didn't stop the kiss. The Winchester tossed Cas like a ragdoll on the mattress. Dean licked a stripe down the side of Cas' neck. Castiel's hands held on to Dean's hips. The green eyed man rubbed his dick hard against Cas' denim covered erection. He was so close to coming. Dean was embarrassed. He hadn't come so fast since his early teens. Cas' thrust his hips upwards.

Dean closed his eyes. His vision turned white right before he came in his boxer briefs. He grinded his cock against Castiel's one last time, before the other man climaxed, as well. Dean and Cas lay on the bed. They faced each other. Dean initiated a kiss. They kissed softly now. Castiel traced a thumb across Dean's cheek.

"I love your freckles," Castiel glanced at him.

"I've always hated them. When I was little I'd sneak into my mom's room and tried covering them with foundation." Castiel chuckled. "Whenever mom caught me, she would say freckles were kisses from angels."

"That's sweet." Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's nose.

Just when Dean started to dose off, his cellphone rang. "Shit! I forgot about my meeting."

Dean ran inside the bathroom and closed the door. Castiel sat on the bed. He could hear Dean's agitated voice. Dean returned to the room. He seemed uncomfortable now. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Dude, take a shower and then I'll take one. I'm running late. After my meeting, we'll go straight to my friend's bar. He's the one, who's gonna get you a job."

Who the hell had called Dean? The man was nowhere near to the person, who had been intimate with him on the bed. Castiel grabbed his duffel bag and headed to the bathroom. Dean immediately rocketed inside the bathroom, once Cas came out.

Half an hour later, Dean parked the Impala outside of a place called the Roadhouse. Dean seemed to be on a first name basis with the establishment's owner, an attractive middle aged brunette. She reprimanded him for staying away from home for such a long time. Afterwards, the woman, who Dean introduced to Cas as Ellen Harvelle brought the two men beers.

Castiel excused himself to the bathroom. He bumped into an attractive woman with long, black hair and bronzed skin on his way there. The woman gave him a half smile and apologized. Cas said sorry, too, and continued on his way. He took over five minutes. Castiel remained in the bathroom thinking about what was going on between him and Dean. He was really attracted to the former soldier and maybe he would bump into him while he remained in Lawrence. Castiel washed his hands and splashed water on his face.

Hank Williams voice rang out through the Roadhouse by the time Cas returned to the bar area. He realized Dean wasn't there. Castiel's eyes roamed the establishment. He froze, when he found the Winchester. The 6'1 man slow danced with the good looking brunette, Cas bumped into earlier. Castiel felt like he couldn't breathe. The woman drank from a bottle of beer and then placed it on Dean's lips. Dean drank from it. Their bodies moved slowly to the country song.

Cas' vision turned crimson. What the fuck?! Dean was shoving his tongue down Castiel's throat and dry humping him about an hour ago and now he's plastered against this trollop. Cas loathed the woman with her perfect body and long, shiny hair. The jeans she wore hugged her hard ass and the black tank top showcased some cleavage. Dean ran his hands down her creamy, bronzed arms.

He marched over to the dancing pair. Dean sipped from the woman's beer bottle. His eyes instantly locked with Cas' enraged blue orbs. He continued dancing. Castiel's nostrils flared. He tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Cas, let us be."

Those words enraged Castiel even more. He felt as if burning lava was making its way up his body. He clenched his fists. "Dean, who is this woman?"

The woman opened her cinnamon eyes and stared at Castiel. "We need to be alone, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," Cas said between grinding teeth.

"Dean, you haven't answered my question. Who is this woman? Is she some floozy you just picked up not even an hour after you almost fucked me?!" Castiel was disgusted with his own behavior. He was seething with jealousy.

Dean released the woman. "Shut the fuck up, Cas!"

"Are you offended I called her what she is?!"

Dean shoved him hard. Castiel landed against a chair. "That's my wife, who you are disrespecting."

Cas couldn't believe his ears. He shook his head. "You're married?"

Lisa stood next to Dean holding his arm. "Yes, we've been married since our senior year of high school."

Castiel ran outside. God he couldn't stand the sight of Dean at the moment. How could he keep the fact he was a married man from him? Cas heard footsteps after him. He almost reached the Impala. Castiel turned around and once Dean reached him; he slapped him twice. When Dean didn't move, Cas threw himself at him. He pulled at the former soldier's hair and hit his chest.

Dean grabbed on to Cas' hands. "Feel better now?"

"I hate you!" Castiel tried yanking his hands away from Dean.

The two men breathed hard. As Dean was getting the two of them off the pavement, a black SUV being driven by a man dressed in a black suit entered the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the peeps, who are now following this fic and especially to Lee Marie Jack, Snowin' You, Chelsee199 and Becca65d for reviewing. Maybe y'all won't hate Dean much after reading this chapter.**

Victor Henriksen is a handsome, African American, who was the newest member of President Roman's Secret Service Squad. The Commander in Chief personally chose the up and comer to search for the MIA Castiel Novak. President Roman seethed with rage upon discovering his baby girl had been left at the altar by the Novak runt. Dick never warmed up to the idea of having the kid as a son in law. Something inside Roman screamed at him that Castiel Novak was a master at hiding secrets.

The President interrogated the smarmy Balthazar, who was Novak's best friend, personally after the wedding fiasco. The Brit seemed to be as baffled as everyone else, when he heard the news of his friend's desertion of Meg at the altar. After Meg read the cowardly note Castiel left for her, Roman made his first priority to find the spineless fiend and rip him a new one. Well he would have Henriksen do it for him. The young agent was like a starving wolf that had been deprived of a good, juicy meal for quite some time.

Dick promised the ambitious agent a promotion if he found and brought Novak to him. The President obviously kept his plans away from Naomi's ears. The woman was tenacious and cold hearted during her infamous debates and speeches in front of the United Nations, but when it came to her precious son, the woman became a ferocious mother bear to Castiel's cub. Dick was also possessive of the ones he loved. Meg was his only child and Castiel Novak broke her heart and humiliated her in front of the entire world. Dick planned on making him pay one way or another.

Agent Henriksen stroked his goatee while he drove a black SUV down the K-10 highway. His stomach rumbled really loud. It had been over twelve hours since he'd eaten anything. A large neon sign that read the Roadhouse flashed ahead. The SUV's right turn light went on. He exited the highway. When Victor pulled in the parking lot, he was greeted to the sight of two men: a bleached blond on the pavement kicking and screaming at a taller and stockier one with light brown hair. The two men were in some sort of physical altercation.

Henriksen rolled his eyes behind aviator glasses. The agent shook his head at the obvious lover's spat. Victor was surprised to see these two fairies flaunting their gay soap opera shenanigans in plain sight. Kansas was made up many small towns populated by a large amount of narrow minded individuals. All of a sudden, a woman with black, long hair, bronzed skin and legs that didn't quit flew out of the diner/bar. The taller man managed to get the shorter guy up. What was that guy thinking dying his hair in that atrocious blond color? He looked like a deranged Billy Idol. Henriksen snorted. The agent remained standing outside of the SUV's driver's door.

Dean's jaw hurt due to his clenching it during the entirety of Cas' disgusting hissy fit. He was losing his patience. The Winchester's green orbs flashed, when they landed on a tall, muscular man dressed in the Secret Service's Men in Black get up. Castiel got a good kick on Dean's left shin. Dean's fingers sunk deep into Cas' biceps.

"Get your hands off me! I prohibit you from touching me ever again. You disgust me! You two timing snake," Cas said with venom in his voice.

Dean pulled him closer to him. Their chests were pressed against each other. Castiel was going to scream a few obscenities at the lying, married cheat. But Dean's mouth plundering his shut him up real good. Castiel squirmed against Dean, whose hold intensified. Dean stuck his tongue inside Cas' hot and moist mouth. Castiel chomped his upper teeth on it.

Lisa joined them at that very moment. "Guys you're making quite a spectacle."

Dean tasted the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw no sign of the agent. Dean shoved Castiel against a VW Beetle. He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. Dean was having a hard time speaking because his tongue throbbed in pain. He glared at the blue eyed man.

Castiel was so incensed; he headed to the Impala and sat in the back seat. He combed shaky fingers across his unruly hair. Cas cringed remembering the current color of his hair. He gently banged the side of his face against the window. Castiel closed his eyes and calmed down. God was punishing him for being a selfless coward and abandoning Meg in the callous manner in which he did. He barely knew Dean Winchester. It had been a matter of days and Castiel couldn't deny it any longer. He was falling in love with the man.

Cas touched his heart. At least the erratic thumping was winding down. Dean the man, who'd come to his rescue and made his toes curl into the lumpy motel mattress earlier this morning was married. He'd kept the truth from Castiel. How could he keep something so important from him? Castiel swallowed hard. He pinched the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Dean and Lisa embracing. The woman handed Dean a thick envelope and kissed his jaw. Dean ran a thumb down her cheek.

Dean turned towards the Impala. Castiel's attention was brought to the Roadhouse's main doors. His blood chilled, when his eyes landed on Victor Henriksen. Cas had crossed paths with the new agent on a few occasions. The man always reminded Castiel of a lethal panther waiting for its prey. The agent's eyes which were hidden behind standard aviator lenses locked with Castiel's frightened orbs. Victor dropped the brown paper bag which held his meal and ran towards the Impala. Dean was just getting in.

"Dean, hurry up!" Castiel tapped the front seat.

"Now you're talking to me after you ripped half of my tongue off?!" Dean started the ignition.

"Dean, there's an agent running towards us!"

Henriksen was a few feet from the Impala. Dean sunk his right foot into the accelerator and the Impala rocketed out of the parking lot. Victor sprinted to the SUV and was after them. Dean chuckled. "Douche doesn't know the back roads like I do. Buckle up, Cas!"

Dean must've been driving at over 70 mph. The SUV was catching up. The Winchester pulled a sharp turn and continued evading Henriksen. Castiel's heartbeat accelerated once again. He was going to have a heart attack before the day was over. He laughed. It must be the adrenaline. He was actually starting to enjoy this. Cas rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get back in!" Dean bellowed from the driver's seat.

Castiel flipped Henriksen the bird and stuck his tongue out at him. He loved feeling the wind blow at his already disheveled hair. "Get your skinny ass back inside, Cas!"

Cas obeyed and his eyes clashed with Dean's on the rearview window. The corners of Dean's eyes crinkled; illustrating he was smiling. Castiel remembered he'd kept the fact he was married and frowned at him. Two minutes later, Cas looked back and there was no sign of an SUV. He breathed heavily before sinking lower in the backseat.

Dean eased the pressure from the accelerator. As he drove into the highway, he coughed. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing left for you to say. You're married and wanted some ass on the side. Sorry to tell you but I am not into married men."

"Cas, will you let me explain?" Dean's knuckles turned white.

"You will leave me in Lawrence with your friend. Hopefully he gives me a job. I never want to see you again. By the way my name is Castiel not Cas." Castiel crossed his arms and gazed at the passing scenery which wasn't much. It consisted of plump cows munching on grass.

Dean's nostrils flared. God hearing the blue eyed man tell him to call him Castiel broke something inside Dean. In the short period of time they'd known each other, Dean had to admit he was starting to feel something for the man. The Winchester touched his chest where Castiel had hit and kicked him. It hurt a lot. Dean discreetly looked at his face on the rearview mirror, when he stopped at a red light. Scratches marred the left side of his face. The other half was red and puffy due to the slaps Cas gave him. Dean gulped.

He knew he deserved being used as a punching bag by the enraged man. But Castiel needed to know the truth about everything. He needed to know why he and Lisa met today. He glanced at the furious man in the backseat. Dean knew Castiel could feel his eyes on him. The other man opted not to look at him. Cas ignored him for the remainder of the drive.

Dean made sure to tell the old geezer at the front desk of the motel they were staying at that night that they needed a room with double beds. Castiel refused dinner, when Dean brought them Chinese from the nearest restaurant. The Winchester didn't want to leave a sullen Cas alone for too long, especially since they had an agent nipping at their heels now.

Castiel showered and brushed his teeth before calling it a night. Dean drank two beers before heading to the bathroom himself. Twenty minutes later, when he returned to the ocean themed bedroom, Castiel was lightly snoring. He lay with his stomach on the mattress. His hands clung to a pillow. Cas only wore black boxers and a band t-shirt. Dean slid a thin blanket over the slumbering man's form and tucked it under his armpits. Dean ran fingers gently across Cas' wild hair.

He chuckled. "I love your natural hair color."

Castiel stirred but didn't wake up. Dean removed his fingers from Cas' hair. He whispered, "I'm so sorry." The former soldier headed to his bed.

At three in the morning, Cas woke up to screams. His weary eyes landed on Dean, who thrashed in the opposite bed. Castiel's heart broke at the sight. He was tempted to go and lay next to the man and hold him. Then Cas remembered Dean's treachery. He swallowed hard. Cas got dressed and went out for a walk. A tear slipped down his cheek. This was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Seeing Dean thrashing on the bed and screaming in agony was heart wrenching. But Cas refused to get even closer to the lying rat fink. He ended up in a park. After sitting on a swing and gazing up at the stars, his eyes started to droop. Castiel made sure no one was around and walked over to a bench. He lay down and soon sleep caught up with him.

The first sun rays of the morning woke Castiel. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms before getting off the bench. It was dumb of him to fall asleep on a bench in a public park. Anyone could've seen him and the jig would definitely be up. He felt extremely guilty for leaving Dean in the middle of a nightmare. Cas walked slowly back to the motel.

Dean was wearing out the blue rug of his motel room. He ran an agitated hand through his hair. Where the fuck was Cas? Did he leave Dean after all the shit that happened yesterday? Fuck he was going to miss the fucker. All Castiel Novak had done in the days they'd known each other was cause him trouble. Now the Secret Service was after them and Dean hated to admit it, but he was falling for the dude with the Precious Moments eyes. He was starting his walk across the motel room for like the twelfth time since he woke up, when the door opened. Castiel came in.

He remained standing by the door. Dean strolled up to him. "Where the fuck have you been? I've been going crazy here! I searched the Impala and the local 7 11. I thought the agent caught up with you or you decided to ditch me."

Castiel licked his lips. "Sorry"

"That's it…you're sorry? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Dean scowled at him.

"I needed some time to myself." Castiel disappeared in the bathroom. Five minutes later he came out. He was freshly shaven and his hair was kind of combed. He put on a clean pair of jeans, a grey AC DC shirt and black Converse. "I'm ready to leave, when you are." He didn't look at Dean.

Dean wanted to howl out his frustration. "OK…give me ten and we're out of here."

The radio was off during the morning drive. Dean drove into a McDonalds drive thru. While he placed their order, Castiel turned on the radio to a pop station. Rihanna & Eminem's "Love the Way You Lie" was playing. As soon as Dean placed the bag and the coffee tray in between the two of them, Castiel started bellowing out loud with Rihanna, "Just gonna stand there and hear me cry…but that's alright because I love the way you lie."

Dean clenched his jaw before driving from the drive thru. It took him less than five minutes to get to a small wooded area. Dean vacated the Impala first. He noticed Castiel remained in the car. "Are you coming or what? I promise I'm not gonna hack your body into pieces." He waved the paper bag in the air. "I know you're starving." Castiel's traitorous stomach rumbled. "And bring the coffee!" Dean was already gone.

Castiel cursed and retrieved the coffee tray. He exited the vehicle and went to the direction Dean had disappeared at. Cas walked half a mile before finding the Winchester. Dean sat on a picnic table. A small lake was close by. Castiel had to admit the view was breathtaking. A mother duck swam with six adorable ducklings trailing behind her. The sun was a giant, orange ball in the horizon.

Cas sat across from Dean. The green eyed man had placed two biscuit sandwiches, flap jacks and hash browns on top of the table. "Dig in," Dean said before grabbing a much needed cup of strong, black coffee.

Castiel ate slowly. He ignored Dean. After he ate, Cas got up and stood at the edge of the lake. He retrieved a piece of biscuit and tossed it on the lake right next to the mother duck. She quickly swam towards it and ate half of it. The rest she kept in her beak. She reached land and gave the remains to the ducklings. Cas smiled. Images of weekends spend at Camp David with both of his parents popped in his head. Naomi and Chuck must be worried sick about him. Castiel rubbed a hand across his face. God he was being such an asshole. Eventually he would return home and apologize to them, as well as to Meg.

"Castiel, what have you gotten yourself into?" He thought to himself. A tall shadow ascended upon him. Cas didn't turn around. He still felt uncomfortable around Dean.

The Winchester cleared his throat. "Cas, can we talk please? I need to tell you everything."

"You really don't have to. Tomorrow we'll go our separate ways and will never see each other again."

The words felt like a dagger stabbing Dean in the heart. "Please come sit with me and listen. That's all I ask." Dean's shadow was no longer on the dirt. Castiel breathed deeply before turning around.

Once again he sat across from Dean on the picnic table. Castiel folded his arms on top of the table. Dean nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Just hear me out. Once I'm done, you can say anything you want." Castiel stared at a heart someone had scratched on the withered table.

"I knew I was bisexual since I was fourteen. My dad is a former marine and was raised in a narrow minded family where men were raised to be macho and not cry. I never told anyone…not even my brother Sam, who came out after he graduated high school. He and dad had a big fight and Sammy left home. Until this day they aren't on speaking terms."

Castiel finally looked at Dean. "I was the one raised to be the good little soldier. Dad always took me on hunting trips every summer. He was the one, who encouraged me to ask Lisa out during my sophomore year." Dean licked his lips.

"We were horny teens and one thing led to another. I got her pregnant just before our senior year. We had a beautiful baby boy…Benny. I loved that kid so much." A single tear cascaded down Dean's freckled cheek.

Cas was about to speak but Dean waved a hand at him. "Lisa dropped out of high school and I barely graduated. I worked as a mechanic to provide for my family." Dean wiped his nose with the sleeve of his flannel shirt.

"Benny got meningitis, when he was three years old. The doctors did all they could but in the end couldn't save my little boy." Dean bit his lower lip hard.

"Me and Lisa have never gotten over his death and probably never will."

"Dean, I'm so sorry." Castiel covered Dean's hands with one of his.

"That's why we met yesterday. It would've been Benny's ninth birthday. We always meet on that day every year." Dean rolled his eyes. "I hate talking about my feelings."

"It's good to let things out." Castiel's hand held Dean's tighter.

"Those nightmares I have. They all start the same. I'm playing soccer with Benny and then he turns into this sweet kid I met in Afghanistan. Kid ends up being blown up."

Castiel's heart ached for the former soldier. Dean took out a thick envelope from his jeans. He slid it towards Cas. "Open it," he commanded.

Cas' hands shook as he opened the sealed envelope. It was official divorce documents. "You and Lisa are divorced?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it finally became official. After we lost Benny, we were never able to reconnect again. When I turned 21, I joined the army and a year later was sent to Afghanistan. I recently returned to the States. I haven't even returned home to Lawrence. I'm scared of the ghosts that wait for me there."

"You need your family, Dean. They can help you."

"My old man is the town drunk and Sammy and I aren't exactly on friendly terms. I took dad's side, when he came out."

"Maybe you can mend fences with Sam now. It's never too late." Castiel traced his thumb across Dean's palm.

"Lisa is marrying this dude from our high school days in three months. At least she's starting to be happy again. The girl suffered way too much. I was a lousy husband after Benny's death."

"I'm glad you told me." Castiel gave Dean half a smile.

Dean stood up and rubbed his tired face. "It feels good to open up. Thanks for being a good listener."

Castiel rose and walked towards Dean. "I'm sorry for overreacting yesterday. I had no right." He traced a scratch he'd left on Dean's left cheek. Dean held his fingers. He leaned closer to Castiel. Cas knew Dean was about to kiss him. He gently removed himself from Dean. "We better get going if we want to reach Lawrence by tomorrow."

That night they stayed at the Aladdin Motel. It was the most decent establishment they'd stayed at during their road trip. Luckily there had been no agents in sight, and things between them were calm, after Dean opened up to Cas. Castiel teased Dean by putting on the motel room's radio and lip synching and dancing to Toni Basil's "Hey Mickey". At first Dean rolled his eyes, but he ended up dancing with Castiel. He was going to miss this sweet, pop music loving man, who had turned his world upside down.

They slept in different beds that evening. At two thirty Dean began to scream. Castiel hastily jumped out of his bed and headed over to Dean's. He wound his arms around Dean's thrashing form. Cas kissed the top of Dean's head. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here and will stay with you as long as you'll have me." Dean stopped thrashing. He curled into Castiel.

**Thanks for reading! To those of you who celebrate Christmas, I want to wish you a merry one. xoxo**


End file.
